When You're Mad
by Imagination Genius
Summary: Maybe I’m crazy but I love to piss her off... Rosalie hale is a force to be reckoned with when her temper flares. Song Fic


**AN: I was going through songs on my Ipod and came up with this. I thought the song fit Rose and Emmett perfectly. It's when you're mad by Ne-Yo  
**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight or the song used in this fic**

* * *

**When You're Mad…**

**Emmett POV**

Maybe I'm crazy but I love to piss her off. Now when you're dealing with a vampire most people would say that's the dumbest thing is the world, but they don't understand the sex appeal she has when she's angry.

It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy

I do shit on purpose just to see her yell and scream. Rosalie hale is a force to be reckoned with when her temper flares. She's like an avenging angel. Eyes darkened, hands on her hips, glare in place, she is the hottest thing ever.

Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is

When she bites her lip in anger it makes want to kiss her so bad. When she storms off in annoyance at whatever childish remark I make, I love watching her walk away from me, her ass is amazing. When she crosses her arms directly beneath her breast and stares at me disgruntled, I just want to suck on them until she screams my name.

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad

Maybe my brain is hardwired wrong but her cursing and hitting me makes me extremely horny. Seeing her all fired up makes me want take her right where she stands. Angry sex with Rosalie can be extremely kinky. And then some time its just pure raw emotions.

Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)  
And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about

Speaking of an angry Rosalie she should be storming in here in a few seconds pissed as hell. I smashed into her BMW while wrestling with Jasper. It was an accident but that car is like her baby.

Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is

"EMMETT DALE MCCARTY CULLEN!!!! What the hell happened to my car?" I was greeted by the strikingly beautiful and fuming figure of my wife. I wanted to grab her throw her on my bed and have my way with her, but I held it in for now.

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy

"Babe it's nothing a little _body_ work can't fix." I raised my eyebrows twice suggestively, with a smirk. All it did was piss her off more. I heard a grumbling growl and I knew my erection was now visible. "Emmett it's a piece of scrap metal now!!! No amount of work can fix that!!!!" she was pacing back and forth in front of me calling me all different types of names in many different languages.

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad

It was the sexiest thing in the world to me and I had to have her. She walked past me and I grabbed her in my arms. I held her tight to my chest and kissed her hard. I grinded my hips against her and I could tell she was going to give in. She pulled away from me still looking angry but now that anger was lust filled. She forcefully pushed me onto our bed and straddled my waist and kissing my violently. I could tell thing were going to get hot. This is why I love pissing off Rosalie Hale.

* * *

**AN: I may try my hand at writing out the lemon. It depends on what you my readers want. Review and tell me if i should write the lemon that follows  
**


End file.
